Compleeting the Sonic Heroes
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Meg is sick and tired of getting beeten up from her family and want's it to end. Meanwile, twenty WWE wrestlers are added in to the Sonic Heroes. Kevin Owens want's to join, but must say sorry for trying to take over the multivers. Will he do it? And will Meg join the Sonic Heroes after her family is locked up? Find out in this story.


Compleeting the Sonic Heroes.

Hey guys. Here is the last story of 2016. This will have Apollo Crews, Samoa Joe, Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, Big Cass, Cesaro, Enzo Amore, Finn Balor, Goldust, Kevin Owens, Neville, R-Truth, Sami Zayn, Bayley, Chad Gable, Jack Swagger, Jason Jordan, Randy Orton, James Ellsworth, Carmella, and Naomi compleeting the team of Team WWE of the Sonic Heroes. Only 20 out of 21 will be in it, but Kevin Owens must say sorry to Sonic and his friends in order for him to join the team of the Sonic Heroes and put Peter Griffin and the rest of the Griffin family in jail for beeting up Meg. Meg will join the Sonic Heroes after her dad and the rest of the family go to jail, compleeting the Sonic Heroes. I only own Gage the Hedgehog. The others belong to Sega, Activision, Nickelodeon, WWE, Disney, Mattel, Fox, and Cartoon Network. With that said, let's get the story started. This is a one shot.

In Quahog, we see the Griffins up to their usual things like beeting up Meg Griffin, the oldest of the Griffin kids.

"This is not funny you guys," said Meg.

Shut up Meg," said Peter.

"Mom, do something," said Meg.

"No way," said Lois.

"This is more fun," said Chris.

Meg has had enough of the beetings from her so called family and wants it to end. But what she doesn't know is that a group of heroes and a WWE superstar is going to put an end to it.

With Team WWE, they were talking to Sonic and the other teams about adding some more members to the Sonic Heroes.

"So what do you think of adding Jack Swagger in the team?" asked Dean.

"Not a bad idea," said Roman.

"Who do you have in mind Page?" asked Seth.

"I was thinking Bayley, Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, Carmella, and Naomi," said Page.

"Nice ones," said Dolph.

"Thank you," said Page.

"No problem," said Dolph.

"Good work you guys," said Sonic. I hope there will be more people on your part of the team.

"Thanks Sonic," said John.

"No problem," said Sonic.

Just then, Bayley, Sasha Banks, Carmella, Becky Lynch, Naomi, Jack Swagger, Randy Orton, Big Cass, Cesaro, Apollo Crews, Samoa Joe, Enzo Amore, Chad Gable, Jason Jordan, R-Truth, Goldust, Finn Balor, Neville, Sami Zayn, James Ellsworth, and Kevin Owens appeared.

"Hey guys," said Bayley.

"Why is Kevin Owens with you twentey?" asked Elise.

"I want to know too," said Spyro.

"Let him explain," said Big Cass.

"Thank you," said Kevin.

"No problem," said Big Cass.

"I want to join the Sonic Heroes," said Kevin.

"You must say sorry for trying to take over the multivers," said Sonic.

"Ok," said Kevin. I'm sorry for that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you guys?

"Yes," said Sonic. Gage has been trying to put a family in jail for beeting up a girl.

"Who is the family?" asked Kevin.

"It's the Griffin family," said Gage. They have been beeting up their dauter Meg Griffin for a long time.

"I'll help you Gage," said Kevin. In the meen time, you can ask the other twentey wrestlers the question Sonic.

"Thanks Kevin," said Sonic. "How would you twentey that aren't Kevin Owens would like to join the Sonic Heroes wile Kevin does his mission?

"Sure," said the twentey wrestlers that aren't Kevin Owens.

"Here is a communicater for you guys," said Tails as he gives the twentey wrestlers who aren't Kevin Owens their communicaters.

"Thank you for the communicater," said the twentey wrestlers that aren't Kevin Owens.

"No problem," said Tails.

"I'll go on the mission now," said Kevin.

"Good luck," said Sonic.

"Are you ready?" asked Gage.

"You bet," said Kevin.

So Gage and Kevin Owens left the other Sonic Heroes to put an end to the Griffins abusing Meg once and for all.

Back with Meg, she is now in her room crying.

"Why does this happen to me?" asked Meg.

Just then, Gage and Kevin Owens appeared in Meg's bedroom.

"Hey there," said Gage.

"Hi," said Kevin.

"Who are you?" asked Meg.

"I am Gage the Hedgehog," said Gage.

"And I'm Kevin Owens," said Kevin. And I heard that you have been beeten up from your family.

"Yes," said Meg. Can you help me?

"Sure," said Kevin.

"I'll help," said Gage. I'll let the other Sonic Heroes know so they can also help us.

So Gage informed the other Sonic Heroes that they found Meg and that they should get where they are at now.

"They are on their way," said Gage.

"That's good," said Meg.

Just then, the rest of Team Sonic, all of Team Total Drama, Team Star, Team SpongeBob, Team Ever After High, Team Crash, Team Skylanders, Team Spyro, and Team WWE appeared.

"Wow," said Trent.

"I feel bad for Meg," said Apple.

"I agree with you," said Star.

"So what are we going to do?" asked SpongeBob.

"Let's attack the Griffin parrents," said Samoa Joe.

"No, we need a real plan to stop the Griffin parrents," said Carmella.

"Do you have an idea Crash?" asked the Bella Twins.

"I want to here it," said Becky.

"So do I," said Naomi.

"I agree with you Naomi," said Neville, R-Truth, Goldust, Jack, Randy, Apollow, Jason, Chad, Enzo, Fin, James, and Cesaro.

"I got something," said Crash.

"What is it?" asked the Rock, Steve Auston, the Usos, the Hype Bros, the Dudley Boys, Daniel, AJ, the Lucha Dragons, and Ryback.

"We need the cops," said Crash.

"I agree," said Golden Queen.

"What idea do you have Spit Fire?" asked Sammy.

"I say we should first beet up the Griffin parrents as well as Chris Griffin, then we get the cops so Meg can explain everything," said Spit Fire.

"Good idea," said Kevin. Leave the talking and beeting to me.

"Good thinking," said Coco. We'll beet them up after you and after that, one of us will get the cops.

"I'll get the cops after the beet down," said Dean.

"Ok," said Sonic. Let's do this.

So all of the Sonic Heroes, Kevin Owens, and Meg went down stairs to see Peter and Lois watching TV.

"That was awsome beeting up Meg," said Peter.

The others are disterbed.

"I agree Peter," said Lois. Nothing will stop us.

Just then, Kevin Owens appeared down the stairs neer the two.

"You two call yourselves parrents? It makes me sick to my stomach," said Kevin.

"Who do you think you are? asked Lois. A WWE wrestler who cares about his dumb family.

Kevin is mad and starts beeting up on Peter and Lois for saying that.

"Listen you jerk, I love my kids and wife and it hurts when I'm not with them," said Kevin. You and your family beet up your dauter just for fun and don't know the trouble you will get in with the cops.

"Look, it's just Meg, no one likes Meg," said Peter.

"We like her," said a few voices.

"Who said that?" asked Lois.

"Look right here," said the voices.

The two turned and saw the other Sonic Heroes and the new ones with Kevin.

"You can't stop us from hurting Meg ever," said Peter.

"That's where you're rong," said Roman.

"You're going down," said Crunch.

So the other Sonic Heroes gave the beet down on the two Griffin parrents and the beet down stopped. Then they gave the beet down on Chris Griffin and it ended.

"Go get the cops Dean," said Sonic.

"I'm on it," said Dean as he went to get the cops and came back with them.

"That was fast," said Kevin.

"I agree," said Meg.

"What's going on?" asked one cop.

Meg explained everything to the cops on what her family has been doing all her life.

"We'll take it from here," said the cop.

"Thanks," said Kevin.

"No problem," said the cop.

So the cops took Peter and the family to jail.

"You did a good job helping Meg Kevin," said Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic," said Kevin

"You are now a member of the Sonic Heroes," said Sonic.

"Here is a communicater for you," said Tails as he gives Kevin the communicater.

"Thanks Tails," said Kevin as he gives him a hug.

"No problem," said Tails.

"I know who we should add in the group," said Kevin.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked King Pen.

"I think we should add Meg in the group," said Kevin.

"That's a greight idea," said Raven.

"Meg, How would you like to join us as part of the Sonic Heroes?" asked Sonic.

"I would like that a lot," said Meg.

"Here is a communicater for you," said Tails as he gives Meg the communicater.

"Thanks," said Meg.

"No problem," said Tails.

"Let's get back to our homes," said Sami.

"I agree," said Sasha.

"Take care everyone," said Gage.

So all of the Sonic Heroes went back to their homes and everything went back to normal with all new members.

The end.

That's the end of this story. I'm glad you read the story with me adding characters like Meg Griffin and Kevin Owens to the Sonic Heroes. See you next year for more stories. Don't forget to review.


End file.
